This is a 5-year project to test the experimental effects of the 10-week group cognitive behavioral stress management (CBSM) intervention -- including a 6-month maintenance program -- on depression, distress, sexual risk behaviors, substance use and immunologic status in 100 Hispanic and 100 non-Hispanic White gay men with symptomatic, non-AIDS HIV-1 infection. We previously tested a 10-wk CBSM intervention designed to buffer the initial impact of an HIV diagnosis in gay men. We reasoned that behavioral interventions that enhance personal control over life stressors, increase recruitment of social support and encourage the use of active coping strategies may reduce the deleterious affective and behavioral sequelae of HIV infection. Over the past five years, we found short-term effects of this intervention as a buffer of the depression (and immunologic changes) that follow HIV-1 serostatus notification (1). More recently we reported that this intervention lowers IgG antibody titers to two herpesviruses in this cohort (1B), attenuates decrements in three separate indices of natural killer cell cytotoxicity (NKCC), decreases social isolation after diagnosis, and increases the men's use of social support seeking, planning for the future, and acceptance as coping strategies during the weeks following diagnosis. Finally, we found that greater use of denial coping at the time of seropositivity notification and lower treatment adherence predicted disease progression 2 years later, after controlling for helper-inducer (CD4) cell counts at the time of notification. Thus, CBSM may enhance or maintain adaptive (active involvement) coping strategies and perceptions of social support and decrease the use of maladaptive coping (denial and disengagement) with associated normalizing effects on NKCC and cellular control of some latent herpesviruses that are associated with disease progression. However, it is unknown as to (a) whether these effects generalize across ethnicity, (b) how effective CBSM would be in men who have already progressed to symptomatic HIV-1 infection at the time of intervention, and (c) whether active efforts to help men maintain their intervention- acquired skills predict normalization of psychological and immunologic status at follow-up. The proposed project extends our prior studies to examine the generality of the effects of a CBSM intervention to samples of Hispanic gay men and non-Hispanic White gay men with symptomatic, non- AIDS (World Health Organization Stage 3B) infection.